The Navajo Nation is experiencing public health problems that are unique because of its particular developmental history, and hits cultural and environmental setting. As the sole institution of higher education of the Navajo Nation, an area the size of some states, Dine College (formerly Navajo Community College) is uniquely situated to provide technical expertise toward addressing these problems. The official mission of the College includes research to serve the community needs, and the development of indigenous talent among Navajo college students in the resolution of those problems. The MBRS Program at this College proposes to continue to focus research activities toward pressing public health concerns facing the Navajo Nation. The research project being proposed concerns type 2 diabetes, which is an increasingly serious health problem for the Navajo. Diabetes management by patients and their physicians requires careful attention to cultural and behavioral aspects of lifestyles and calls for local research. The project at the Shiprock Campus will study the role of the family in facilitating disease management of Navajo patients and successful participation in behavioral interventions. The project is designed to answer important questions in Navajo public health, to centrally involve faculty and students of Navajo Community College in such important research, and to collaborate meaningfully with biomedical researchers at regional universities, the Indian Health Service, and the Navajo Nation Division of Health. With this fully staffed research project, Dine College and its faculty will become full partners in improving public health for the Navajo Nation.